Sigo Aquí
by Cranky Sky
Summary: Songfic/ Hana siente algo por ellos, y por los demás pero, no hay nadie que realmente lo entienda ¿O si? (terrible reseña eh?)


Hola! La canción es **"Sigo Aquí"** de **Alex Ubago**

Shaman King-Flowers- Funbari no uta no me pertenecen son de Hiroyuki Takei!

Remember: Reviews y Favs hacen de un mundo mejor!

PD: Oh, y es la primera vez que hago un songfic ^^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se sentía solo, realmente solo ¿Por qué, por qué lo habían dejado sólo? Era criticado por todos, como un solitario, una persona sin un solo amigo, no habla a nadie y detesta a los seres humanos, sólo pudo dar una explicación, no lo comprendían, sólo lo criticaban por cómo era, los lugares a los que frecuentaba, criticado, pero nunca conocido, Hana Asakura.

_Soy la pregunta del millón_

_siempre la interrogación_

_no respondas que sí porque sí_

Aun preguntando a la que se hacía pasar por su madre, Tamao Tamamura, ella siempre le respondía lo mismo.

–Porque no te conocen Hana, simplemente no te conocen.–

Él era un shaman, hablaba con espíritus, los veía e incluso, tenía a uno como guardaespaldas, Amidamaru, tenía a varias personas a su lado: Su madre no biológica, Tamao, su tío Ryu, Tío Manta y hasta ese "imbécil" de Horo Horo, luego conoció a más personas, sus primeros amigos: Yohane, y su hermana mayor Luca, Gakko, Men su rival que a pesar de las edades era igual de fuerte, y Alumi, su prometida, aquella escogida por su madre, su verdadera madre, su padre, su detestable y despreocupado padre, aquellos dos que lo habían abandonado, aún recordaba esa pregunta.

–¡¿Por qué, por qué me abandonaron?!– Él, que con seis años, había vivido una mentira, le hería el corazón.

–Hana, tienes que entender…– Ese hombre, lo odiaba, con esa asquerosa sonrisa de "todo irá bien" o como sea que dijese, no lo soportaba, las lágrimas comenzaban a frotar de sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos heredados de su madre.

–¿¡Pero… por qué, por qué mentirme, por qué abandonarme!?–

_Y qué, qué podrías tú decir__  
__si yo no te voy a oír_

_No me entiendes__  
__y nunca seré lo que esperas de mí_

Su tío Hao, ahora sabía sus intenciones, para él sólo era un arma, eso le daba rabia, se parecía tanto a su padre, pues era su hermano gemelo, pero era distinto, y aparte de su padre, Hao le parecía peor, encerrando a tales demonios dentro de él, ahora frente a su tío, y a su padre, aparentando unos quince años, quería luchar con él.

–¿No era eso lo que deseabas? Él es Yoh Asakura en todos los sentidos, sólo lo he hecho de tu misma edad.–

_Jamás ya me vas a conocer__  
__niño y hombre puedo ser__  
_

–Papá…– Susurró al verlo.

–Hao, ya sabes que no me gusta pelear sin motivo…– Se quejó el siempre calmado Asakura Yoh.

–Es para darle una lección…–

_No me uses y apartes de tí__  
__y vi como alguien aprendió__  
__lo que nadie le enseñó__  
_

–¡O.S ONI-KABUTO TOUGH!–

–¿¡Qué te he hecho de malo!? ¡O.S BYAKKO!–

–¡NO ME IMPORTA SI LO RECUERDAS O NO, SE FUERON, CUANDO SÓLO ERA UN NIÑO, UN ESTÚPIDO MOCOSO AL QUE ABANDONARON!– Y por primera vez en tantos años, surgieron lágrimas de esos hermosos ojos miel.

Y sin darse cuenta, fue derrotado por el O.S de su padre…

_No me entienden__  
__no estoy aquí…_

Siempre, el día del padre y sobretodo, de la madre, fueron distintos luego de ese encuentro, su fueron de nuevo, y al verlos no tuvo la fuerza para objetar, no quería que se fueran, pero cuando quería gritar, el Espíritu de Tierra ya se había ido, pensando veía a miles de familias, sus hijos con los padres, los tres tomados de la mano, en el parque, comprando un helado, jugando, no era igual con sus padres, lo cual le producía ira, rencor o, no será... ¿Tristeza?

_Y yo sólo quiero ser real__  
__y sentir el mundo igual__  
__que nosotros seguir siempre así…_

Siempre se sentaba en el mismo lugar, en el cementerio, solitario y lleno de melancolía, el dolor en su corazón era enorme, y la soledad que lo acompañaba, aunque no lo demostrase, lo hacían llorar, pero aún, cambiando su forma de ser, ellos no volverían ni nadie lo vería diferente, ese era él y desgraciadamente, a veces pensaba, no podría cambiarlo.

_Por qué yo tendría que cambiar__  
__nadie más lo va a intentar__  
__y no entienden__  
__que sigo aquí_

Alumi, Yohane, Gakko, Luca, Men y Amidamaru… Mamá Tamao, tío Ryu, tío Manta, hasta Hoto Hoto…

_Y tú ves lo que ellos nunca ven__  
__te daría el cien por cien__  
__me conoces y ya no hay temor_

Pelearía hasta el fin por ellos, aunque no lo demostrara, quería esforzarse, esforzarse por ellos y protegerlos, tantas personas en su cabeza, todas ellas importantes para él… pero, ¿Eran todas?

_Yo mostraría lo que soy__  
__si tú vienes donde voy__  
__no me alcanzan__  
__si eres mi amigo mejor_

Anna, Yoh y Hao… ¿Qué eran esas tres personas? No podía describirlo, pero sentirlo, eso lo tenía más que presente, en su corazón, los demonios, el medio oriente, la Shaman Fight, todo… "¿Por qué?" Era la única pregunta que podía formularse.

_¿Que sabrán del mal y el bien?__  
__yo no soy lo que ven…_

Tamao, su madre o una mentirosa, Amidamaru, su compañero ahora no estaba y era su culpa, sus amigos, luchando contra el enemigo, y él con los demonios, sabiendo que su vida, parecía irreal.

_Todo un mundo durmiendo__  
__y yo sigo soñando por qué_

–¡Eres un inútil, era una carga para tu padres, es por eso que te abandonaron!– Gritó el enemigo y él ahí parado, sin razonar ni objetar, con la mirada baja.

–¡Hana no lo escuches!– Alumi gritó tratando de afrontar el O.S que venía hacia ellos.

–¡SÓLO ERAS UNA MOLESTIA, UN ESTORBO, UN…!–

_¡Sus palabras susurran mentiras__  
__que nunca creeré…!_

–¡O.S ONI-KABUTO TOUGH!– Acabando con el enemigo y su posesión.

–¡Bien hecho Hana!– Gritó una voz conocida por él, inmediatamente buscó al portador de la voz.

–Estamos orgullosos hijo…– Dijo una mujer rubia cono ojos color miel al lado del hombre con cabellos castaños y ojos negros, ambos con el cabello largo, tapados por mantas negras mientras él cargaba una bolsa con equipaje.

Y por primera vez en muchos años, una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro, esa era su batalla, pero por ellos, estaría dispuesto a ganar la guerra…

_Y yo sólo quiero ser real_

___y sentir el mundo igual_

___que nosotros, por ellos, por mí_

___por qué yo tendría que cambiar_

___nadie más lo va a intentar_

___estoy sólo_

___y sigo aquí_

___Sólo yo_

___estoy aquí_

___sigo aquí_

___sigo aquí…_


End file.
